dvoriethfandomcom-20200216-history
Klexious Cecil Stronggaurd III
Klexian Trios Germano the Third lived on an island off the shores of Eastern Kingdoms before revolution and danger drove his royal family to cross the sea. He lived out the rest of his childhood carefree in the Eastern Kingdoms. Quick feet and fast thinking saved his life multiple times, including the day his parents were murdered. Fueling a large chunk of his life, he became a Paladin, a Sworn Sword of the Covenant to use their resources to enact his revenge. Through his early twenties he dugh his way closer and closer to the conspiracy that took his parent's lives. Early Life Klexian's parents were royalty who were forced to flee during a Revolution. His mother Victauvial Germano was the secret matriarch of the Cult of Torog, the followers of Torog, a Greater Shade trapped in death. Torture, sacrifice, and unjust imprisonment were carried out during her rule (in secret of course). The youngest of four, Klexian was the oly child to not "mysteriously die". His mother had intended to sacrifice him to her god as well, but the Revolution thwarted her plans. Had she been successful, Klexian would have been consumed by her god and used as his vessel in Life. Sick of her wicked rule, a revolution was sparked and peasants stormed the castle faster than Klex could pack his things. They escaped by boat with the help of a halfling named Caliaga (a fellow servant of Torog). While sailing to the mainland, and while Klex slept, his parents and Caliaga slaughtered the remaining members of their household in a sacrifice to Torog for forgiveness. In the Eastern Kingdoms Klexian lived a relatively normal life, even in spite of his crazy mother and submissive father. Life was vastly different, but without the responsibility of being a prince, Klex flourished and became proficient with swords. Originally picked up to protect his family, then to protect his baby brother born as they fled across the sea, then simply because he loved it. Imaginably, Klex was a rebellious teenager, but nothing out of the ordinary. Life as a Paladin His parents died the day he turned 18. He was awoken by his mother as she covered his mouth and ordered him to stay quiet. She told him to run before their home erupted in purple flames that seemed to take flight like ravens. He fled, again aided by Caliaga who encouraged him to become a paladin, where he would be safe. During his training he met and fell in love with Gracenda. After confirming his suspicions that foul play was involved in his parent's deaths, Klex and Grace traveled back towards Klexian's home country to find answers. All roads save one led to dead ends. Blackhaven During their investigations, Klex discovered a tomb bearing an inscription of the final days of a city called Blackhaven. Once a thriving port, Blackhaven was said to have been struck by a purple bolt of lightning from the sea, ingniting a fire that consumed the town in a matter of minutes. The only survivors were the ships approaching the harbor, and they described the flames seeming to fly away like ravens. They found a ghost town when they finally arrived in Blackhaven. Determined, Klexian began to pillage the ruins for any hint of what had happened. They discovered a dungeon below what was once the keep, where they found and old man taking shelter there who warned them of the dark powers they had wandered into. He then swiftly drank a potion, convulsed, and died. Further into the dungeon, they discovered an ancient glyph on the floor occupied by a large fleshy mass. The mass coalesced into a man, who stood and introduced himself as Oloros. He explained that he was a necromancer, and that they had witnessed a ritual that allowed him to cheat death. He then attacked them, intending to turn them into the first dead hands he raised in his new body. Klexian and Grace fought valiantly, but were overpowered. As he was about to kill Klex, Oloros stopped and then drew closer. He whispered in his ear "I didn't know, Brother. Would you like me to take care of the girl?" Klex affirmed, not knowing why or to what and confused by the loss of blood. Oloros cast a spell, and was gone before they came to. Settling Down Klex promised Grace that would be their final adventure. They settled down in the North and had a daughter, Givi Antonia. They had lived quietly for nine years before the Imperial Army invaded. They slaughtered Klexian's village for offering opposition to their 'annexation' of the land. Klex tried to resist, but was overwhelmed and beheaded. Category:Characters